Love Contract
by GabriellyR
Summary: De alguma forma tudo que ele planejou a vida inteira dera errado, era certo que ele assumiria a presidência da empresa no lugar do seu pai, mesmo sendo o filho mais novo, mesmo sendo adotado, afinal seu irmão nunca deu muita importância aos negócios da família, porém agora o loiro irresponsável iria se casar, e a única forma que ele via de não perder tudo.
1. Chapter 1

Era mas uma manhã comum na casa dos Aesir, o clã, como gosta de chamar o patriarca da família, Odin Aesir era um homem de aparência severa que escondia um grande coração, ele encontrava-se sentado a cabeceira da grande mesa da sala de jantar, vestido em um terno cinza que contrastava com azul de seu único olho visível, já que o outro perdera durante a guerra. A barba grande e bem cuidada o fazia parecer o mais sábio dos homens.

Sentado ao seu lado esquerdo estava sua bela esposa Frigga, a mulher de aparência jovem e matriarcal tinha um sorriso carinho direcionado ao marido, o amava com todas as forças mesmo sentindo-se triste por nunca tê-lo dado um filho. Quando a bela loira se casará com Odin, tinha menos de um ano que o mesmo ficará viúvo, Jöro era morrerá no parto do primogênito do marido, e talvez por isso ele tivesse se casado tão de pressa o pequeno Thor precisava de uma mãe, e ela não se importou de cumprir esse papel.

Infelizmente para o casal Thor, nunca pareceu se importar com os negócios da família, desde de pequeno ele demonstrava isso, e para a alegria do casal em uma noite de tempestade o pequeno Loki fora abandonado em sua porta. Para Odin aquela era a luz no fim do túnel que ele buscava, um herdeiro que daria continuidade ao seu império.

Loki estava sentado ao lado direito do pai, óbvio que ele sabia que era adotado, toda a família era loira de olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada, ele era moreno de olhos verdes e a pele branca como a neve mas, nunca se importou, e sempre lutou para ser o braço direito do pai. O moreno trajava um terno negro e uma camisa verde folha por baixo que realçava ainda mais os belos olhos gélidos.

Era raro que o filho mais velho da família Aesir aparecesse para o café da manhã, afinal o mesmo só acordava depois do horário do almoço mas, naquela manhã o loiro estava sentado a mesa, os olhos azuis pareciam cansados, e as roupas largadas só comprovavam a teoria de que o loiro passará a noite em claro. Thor estava visivelmente abatido e ao seu lado estava sua namorada de longa data Sif.

A bela morena de olhos azuis parecia tão cansada e abatida quanto o namorado e visivelmente pálida, o que de certa forma começa a intrigar os demais membros da família, e foi em meio aquele clima estranhamente pesado que Thor, fez o anúncio que mudaria a vida de Loki:

-Sif e eu iremos nos casar no mês que vem.

-Isso é ótimo mas, por que tanta pressa? - questionou a madrasta do jovem – Não me diga que ela esta...?

A pergunta morreu no lábios de Frigga no momento que a morena começou a chorar e o loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo mas, quem realmente ficou preocupado foi o moreno.

Loki sabia que o casamento e o herdeiro de Thor, impediriam que ele assumisse a presidência da Asgard Company, afinal Thor teria um herdeiro legitimo, ele olhou para o pai e viu o mesmo semblante preocupado que deveria está em seu rosto.

Não que odiasse seu irmão mas, Thor era um atleta e não um empresario, colocá-lo na presidência da Asgard Company, seria o mesmo que abrir falência, Odin naquele momento pensava até mesmo em aceitar a proposta da Angels Company, sua maior concorrente e vender o seu império. E como que por passe de mágica uma ideia no mínimo perturbadora surgiu na mente do mais velhos, tudo que ele precisava era de alguns telefonemas, e tudo estaria a salvo, ele sorriu para o filho mais velho e disse :

-Parabéns meu filho, que vocês sejam muito felizes, você verá o quão maravilhoso é a paternidade na vida de um homem, agora se me der licença eu tenho que trabalhar.

Odin levantou-se da mesa sendo seguido pelo filho mais novo, tinha quase certeza que tudo daria certo e que as coisas sairiam do jeito que estava planejando, sabia que Loki jamais o deixaria decepcionado.


	2. Chapter 2

O caminho até o trabalho nunca pareceu tão longo quanto naquele dia, sentados no banco de trás do Toyota avalon preto, Odin e Loki encontravam-se em um silêncio quase fúnebre, enquanto que o mais velho já tinha um plano perfeito em mente, o mais novo sentia-se sufocado, crescera a sombra do irmão, o loiro era melhor em quase tudo, a única coisa na qual se destacava estava agora ameaçado. Ele observou através do vidro a fachada imponente do Godheim, o segundo maior prédio da cidade, e também a matriz da Asgard Company, a maior e melhor empresa do ramo tecnológico e bioquímico do continente.

O Godheim não era simplesmente um matriz qualquer, além dos inúmeros laboratórios e fábricas e escritórios, ele contavam também com um mini hospital, uma pequena creche, restaurantes, academia, salão de beleza, áreas de lazer, e um alojamento, tudo isso para que seus funcionários pudessem trabalhar com a melhor qualidade possível, a tempos fora comprovado que um funcionário feliz e um funcionário produtivo.

Loki e Odin passaram pelo porteiro e pela recepcionista dirigindo-se diretamente para o elevador que dava acesso ao andar da presidência. Algo na calma do mais velho fazia com que o moreno sentisse um frio incomodo no estômago como se estivesse em uma montanha russa, ao adentrarem a sala espaçosa e sobriamente decorada com cortinas de linho bege, um sofá cama de couro marrom, carpetes em uma cor neutra, duas mesas de madeira de ébano e algumas cadeiras, simples e sofisticado.

Odin sentou-se em sua cadeira e virou-se em direção a grande janela que ficava atrás dele enquanto discava os números tão conhecidos, Loki permitiu-se afrouxar o nó da gravata e se perder em sua divagações sentado no grande sofá.

-Loki!

O moreno quase caíra tamanho o susto de ser pego distraído, e ao encarar o sorriso que seu pai exibia não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio na nuca, sabia que o velho ardiloso tinha dado um jeito na situação e que de alguma forma ele era a ferramenta principal, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça ouviu as palavras do mais velho:

- Você por acaso lembra-se quando a alguns meses atrás o então presidente da Angels Company propôs comprar a nossa empresa?

- O senhor pretende vender a Asgard ?- questionou com certa angustia – Não pode fazer isso.

- Loki meu filho, acalme-se – ele disse sorrindo – Por uma fatalidade o antigo presidente da Angels veio a falecer após uma tragédia automobilística, e aparentemente a sua única herdeira não leva muito jeito para administrar os negócios da família.

-Não consigo entender aonde o senhor quer chegar.

- Meu filho – ele suspirou – Eu quero que você seja meu sucessor mas, agora que seu irmão terá um herdeiro, ele tem o que chamamos de garantia da continuidade. Coisa que você não tem por ser solteiro.

Os olhos do moreno arregalaram-se quando finalmente entendeu aonde o seu pai queria chegar, era uma ideia absurda! Tão absurda que poderia até mesmo da certo, ele olhou com um brilho de diversão nos olhos:

-Então o senhor quer que eu me case com a herdeira da família Polaris? - ele sorriu ao continuar – E desta forma não só garanto o meu lugar na presidência como também me livro da nossa maior concorrente. É brilhante mas, como sabe que essa jovem irá aceitar esse casamento?

-Os Polaris são muito tradicionais, a jovem Melody foi educada sabendo que seu casamento seria arranjado, e agora que se encontra sobre os cuidados da única tia, que não quer ter nenhuma responsabilidade sobre a pobre jovem, foi muito fácil estipular um contrato de casamento.

- O senhor sabe que pode contar comigo sempre.

-Eu não esperava menos de você Loki. - completou dando um tampinha nas costas do seu caçula – Agora ao trabalho que ainda temos muita coisa pra preparar antes do seu jantar de noivado.

-Jantar de noivado ?

-Sim, hoje a noite! - disse enquanto ligava o computador – Você irá se casar em duas semanas.

O moreno engoliu em seco, aquilo era deveras complicado mas, não estava disposto a desapontar o pai, e muito menos a perder tudo que lutou tão arduamente para construir, iria provar ser digno de todo amor e confiança que os Aesir depositaram nele ao adotá-lo.

Do outro lado da cidade na torre de cristal, o maior prédio da cidade e também sede da Angels Company, sentada na sala da presidência estava a herdeira da família Polaris. Melody era com o próprio nome sugeria, alguém dócil e delicada. Os longos cabelos negros que desciam em cascata pelas costas morrendo na cintura delgada, a pele branca que não chegava a ser pálida mas, também indicava que não era exposta ao sol com frequência, os olhos negros e a lábios finos e rosados compunham uma aparência angelical.

Ela tinha um corpo bonito e os seios fartos eram a única parte que não era proporcional ao corpo esguio mas, isso não a tornava menos bela, a jovem tivera muito pretendentes na época que o pai era vivo mas, o mesmo nunca aceitou nenhum, agora que estava sobre os cuidados da tia não demorou a chegar a notícia do casamento:

-Você entende que isso é para seu próprio bem ?

-Eu entendo – respondeu dando um sorriso conformado – Me casarei com o filho mais novo de Odin Aesir, e a minha empresa sera incorporada a Asgard Company.

- Minha querida, seu marido é um homem muito bonito – disse a mulher na casa dos quarenta anos possuidora de um corpo escultural e nenhuma responsabilidade – Eu pedirei ao seu motorista que a leve a seu jantar de noivado hoje, e deixei todas as instruções antes de viajar, seu casamento será em duas semanas, e logo você terá uma nova família.

- Você deveria ser a minha família – a jovem disse triste – Não sei como pude pensar que a senhora ao menos se importava comigo. Irei pra casa agora a sua presença egoísta me enoja profundamente Iuna Polaris.

A mais velha não teve tempo de responder os desaforos da sobrinha mas, não se importou com isso, logo estaria livre daquele fardo, ter cuidar da filha do homem que sempre amou com a sua irmã mais nova, aquilo era no mínimo frustrante, descontaria em Melody todo o sofrimento que passou, a fama de Loki transcorria o país, um homem frio e calculista que não mede esforços pra chegar a onde deseja, e também não era segredo pra ninguém o seu romance mal sucedido com a modelo mundialmente famosa Encantor, que por acaso estaria de volta ao país em algumas semanas.

Melody nunca entrará tão rápido em casa, enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto sentia o coração se estilhaçando, o que fizera pra ser considerada um fardo pra todos? Ninguém a queria, e sabia que seu marido sempre veria nela um contrato milionário, não entendia o motivo de ter de passar por aquilo, ela só tinha vinte anos e já não tinha mais nenhum direito de sonhar, pois em duas semanas seria a senhora Loki Aesir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: O noivado

A noite chegou tão de pressa que surpreendeu a jovem que ainda estava em seu quarto na mesma posição desde que tinha chegado em casa, sentia-se muito mais cansada do que deveria e sem nenhum animo, já tinha visto fotos de seu futuro marido nas colunas sociais, de uma beleza encantadora porém, aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos pareciam gelo, não transmitiam nenhum sentimento, sempre com aquele brilho de desprezo, duvidava que pudesse ter um casamento feliz.

Aquele não saria um grande jantar de noivado, seria ela e a família do noivo na residência Aesir, não tinha razão para se arrumar em demasia, por isso ela optou por um vestido de renda preto ombro a ombro que ia até um pouco acima da linha do joelho, com mangas três quarto, uma sapatilha dourada com estampa floral preta. Um pouco infantil mas, não tinha necessidade de se vestir de um modo sexy, mesmo que ele não se sentisse atraído, iria casar-se com ela.

Os longos cabelo ela prendeu em uma trança cascateada lateral, não gostava muito de maquiagem por esta razão passou um pouco de máscara para cílios e um batom rosa apenas, sem brincos, sem pulseiras ou qualquer outro acessório. Pegou a pequena carteira preta e saiu em direção a porta da frente, onde seu motorista a esperava.

Durante o caminho sentiu os olhos marejarem várias vezes mas, seu orgulho jamais permitira que aquelas lágrimas vertessem, não era fraca e nunca demonstraria fraqueza, ao longo da vida aprendeu a esconder a tristeza que sentia atrás de um sorriso, e foi com um sorriso no rosto que ela prosseguiu a viagem.

Na casa dos Aesir, o histerismo inicial já tinha sido contido, naquele dia Odin e Loki foram almoçar em casa, ação que causou um real estranhamento a Frigga , Thor e Sif. E em meio ao almoço Odin anunciou seu plano brilhante. A loiro ficou longos minutos em silêncio para por fim gritar em plenos pulmões que ele estava louco, e que Loki era outro louco por aceitar algo desse tipo.

Thor ria de forma divertida diante de toda a situação e Sif não sabia exatamente o que dizer, fora criada junto com Loki e Thor, e por mais estranho que parecesse ela não imaginava o moreno casando-se, ouve um tempo que chegou a ter sérias dúvidas a respeito da masculinidade do morenos, essa dúvida fora sanada anos mais tarde quando o mesmo engatou um namoro com Encantor, claro que esse namoro não foi bem visto pela família e que Frigga fez o possível para afastá-los e conseguiu, já que jovem não tinha um interesse real no moreno e sim no dinheiro dele.

Mesmo contrariada Frigga organizou o que ela chamava de desastre eminente, já passava das oito e os membros da família encontravam-se sentados na sala de estar, Loki trajando uma calça social presta e uma camisa verde musgo, com as mangas dobradas. Odin estava com uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca que era escondida pelo suéter azul marinho.

Thor nunca gostara de roupas sociais, talvez por isso estivesse toda hora mexendo no tecido da calça cinza ou na gola da camisa vinho. Sif encontrava-se ao seu lado trajando uma vestido tubinho na cor rosa, e sentindo que a barriga de pouco mais de um mês e meio começava a tomar forma.

Frigga por sua vez, vestia um lindo vestido azul longo, de mangas compridas e gola resta, estava incomodada com aquela situação, sabia que a jovem Melody não era uma oportunista igual a antiga namorada de seu filho mas, não ficava feliz ainda assim. A grande verdade é que ela não gostaria de nenhuma mulher que tentasse levar embora o seu bebê.

As oito e trinta, ouviram o som da campainha, e a empregada passar apressada para receber a jovem, que pra o agrado de Odin, era extremamente pontual. Melody seguiu a empregada até a sala, com a face corada diante do constrangimento que sentia. Sem saber como agir diante da situação ela apenas murmurou:

-Boa noite, desculpe por fazê-los me esperar e obrigada pelo convite.

A matriarca da família ficou totalmente desarmada diante daquela jovem que mais parecia um filhote assustado, com o sorriso no rosto aproximou-se da jovem, dispensando a empregada e trazendo-a para sentar-se ao seu lado:

-Seja bem vinda. - ela viu o pequeno sorriso no rosto da sua futura nora e não pode deixar de achar fofo as covinhas que surgiram no rosto delicado – Eu sou Frigga, sua futura sogra.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora.

- A podem e chamar de Frigga apenas – a mulher disse sorrindo – Aquele ali é meu esposo Odin, o belo rapaz loiro a sua esquerda é o meu filho mais velho Thor e a direita dele Sif minha outra futura nora.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-los – a jovem disse com um sorriso um pouco mais tranquilo- Obrigada por me receber tão bem em sua casa.

-Ah, ela não é adorável! - Comentou a matriarca da família – Eu sempre quis uma filha mulher, acho que acabei de ganhar uma.

Loki balançou a cabeça em descrença diante da falta de noção de sua mãe, aquela família tinha sério problemas, as vezes pensava que o pai e ele eram os únicos com o mínimo de sanidade. Olhando pra mãe ele comentou:

-Mãe, a senhora esta constrangendo a minha futura esposa.

A mulher mais velha ficou com a face ruborizada, antes de responder:

-Perdão minha querida, esses foram apenas devaneios de uma velha tola.

-Não precisa pedir perdão – respondeu sincera – Eu ficarei feliz de ser considerada como uma filha pela senhora.

A mais velha emocionou-se diante da sinceridade das palavras da jovem, todos sabiam que a mesma tinha crescido sem uma mãe ou uma figura materna, ainda olhando a jovem ela disse:

-Como sou distraída! Esse é o meu filho Loki, seu futuro marido. - a convidada olhou para o moreno que estava sentado próximo a seu futuro sogro e meneou a cabeça em um comprimento singelo – Loki, querido o jantar ainda demorar ficar pronto, leve a sua noiva para conhecer o jardim dos fundos.

Mesmo que o tom de voz fosse calmo e gentil, o moreno sabia que aquele não era um pedido e sim uma ordem, com um sorriso falso no rosto ele direcionou-se até a jovem lhe oferecendo o braço para que a mesma o acompanhasse até o jardim.

Melody levantou-se e se permitiu ser guiada até o jardim por seu futuro noivo, todo o trajeto até o jardim foi feito no mais completo silêncio, e a morena começava a sentir-se incomodada, assim que pararam perto do banco que ficava de frente pra fonte, ele sentou-se e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo para por fim dizer:

-Desculpe, pela minha mãe.

-Eu gostei dela – a jovem disse admirando a paisagem – Tem sorte em ter uma mãe.

-Sobre este casamento – ele disse sem encará-la – Não espere que com o tempo eu te ame ou algo do tipo. Só existiu uma mulher que eu amei em toda a minha vida e irá continuar assim, também não tenho a intenção de tocá-la de qualquer forma que seja – ele não se preocupou em ver a reação da jovem – Nosso casamento é puro e simplesmente um contrato.

-Eu compreendo – ela disse enquanto encara o chão, não esperava que ele dissesse algo assim- Agradeço sua sinceridade, espero porém que tenhamos uma convivência pacifica e que caso você reencontre esta mulher que você diz amar, que seja discreto ou que peça o divórcio primeiro.

-Não tenho a intenção de me divorciar de você, não seria vantajoso para empresa- ele disse olhando de relance pra jovem – Mas, prometo que não lhe trarei qualquer tipo de constrangimento.

-Agradeço por isso- ela virou-se pra ele com um sorriso na face - É um belo jardim esse.

- Foi planejado pela mãe do Thor.

-Então só você é filho da Frigga?

-Eu sou adotado.

-Não deixa de ser filho por isso – ela disse sorrindo – Família são as pessoas que amamos e sabemos que podemos contar. - ela disse desviando olhar pro céu – Se for pra analisar eu posso dizer que estive órfã desde de sempre e nunca fui adotada por ninguém.

Não gostando do rumo sentimental que a conversa estava tomando, o moreno tratou rapidamente de mudar o rumo da conversa:

- Que tipo de cerimônia você deseja realizar?

-Algo simples discreto apenas para os familiares e amigos próximo – ela disse encarando-o – Não quero uma cerimônia religiosa.

-Minha mãe não gostará disso- ele comentou ao acaso – Ela acha importante esse tipo de coisa.

-Tenho certeza que ela vai concordar que não é bom, jurar amor eterno diante de Deus, sendo uma mentira.

-Olhando por esse lado, pode ser que você a convença- ele disse levantando-se e estendendo-lhe o braço para que a mesma o acompanhasse – O jantar já deve esta perto de ser servido, espero que goste de cordeiro assado.

-Eu me posso superar essa experiência- ela disse rindo – Vamos então.

O casal entrou de braços dados e dirigiu-se diretamente a sala de jantar, Frigga fez questão que Melody se senta de frente para o noivo, e a morena teve vontade de rir, jamais teria imaginado que a futura sogra tinha vocação pra casamenteira.

Se fosse pra definir aquele jantar até o momento, a jovem só poderia usar a palavra indigesto, não sabia ao certo o que acontecerá com aquela comida. O arroz parecia algum tipo de massa pra rebocar parede, o carne do cordeiro estava seca e sem gosto. Os legumes estava murchos e queimados e nem mesmo o vinho tinto seco ajudava a engolir aquela comida.

Frigga sogra disse que tinha preparado tudo pessoalmente e ela não teve coragem de dizer que estava horrível, ao encarar o resto da família percebeu que ninguém tinha coragem de dizer. Loki sorria divertido com as caretas que a futura esposa fazia cada vez que ia engolir a comida, de alguma forma ele já tinha se acostumado com a péssima comida que a mãe preparava.

Sif era realmente a única que gostava da comida preparada pela loira mas, isso era dado ao fato de que a comida da mãe dela era ainda pior. Antes da sobremesa ser servida, Loki resolveu parar de torturar a noiva, e começou:

-Meus queridos familiares peço a atenção de vocês por um minuto – levantando-se e indo em direção a jovem que também levantou, ele prosseguiu – Como todos sabem em breve eu irei desposar essa jovem, e como a tradição manda.- Ele ajoelhou-se diante da jovem morena, retirando a caixinha de veludo azul do bolso e revelando um delicado anel de ouro branco de diamante –Melody Polaris, você aceita ser minha esposa?

- Será uma grande honra ser sua esposa Loki Aesir.

Todos naquela sala de jantar sabiam que aquele casamento era apenas mais um negócio e mesmo assim, Frigga não pode deixar de registrar aquele momento, enquanto a empregada fotografava o momento de pedido e os abraço de parabéns. Talvez fossem os hormônios da gravidez, talvez fosse apenas o desejo de constranger o cunhado, talvez fosse apenas um impulso mas, assim que viu o moreno de pé diante da noiva, ainda segurando a mão na qual colocara o anel, Sif simplesmente começou a gritar:

-Beija! Beija! Beija!

E logo o loiro e os mais velhos acompanhavam os gritos da morena, Loki sentia seu rosto corando coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo, talvez nem ao menos tivesse acontecido antes, com o rosto em chamas ele depositou um beijo casto nos lábios da noiva, que encontrava-se tão constrangida quanto. A cena fora registrada e iria parar no álbum de casamento do futuro casal. Aquela noite ainda seria longa para Melody, afinal ainda teria que provar o que supostamente era um manjar, e provavelmente ao chegar em casa precisaria de muitos antiácidos mas, definitivamente estava se divertindo como nunca antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Preparativos :

Como ela tinha imaginado depois do jantar ela sentia-se péssima, muita dor de barriga, muita dor de estômago, náuseas e uma dor de cabeça terrível, como era possível que aquela família ainda estivesse viva. Três dias se passaram depois do jantar de noivado, ela não tinha visto o noivo novamente e nem esperava por isso, no entanto sua futura sogra e futura cunhada não saiam de sua casa.

Ela tinha acordado um pouco mais tarde naquela segunda feira , estava um pouco cansada da empresa e dos preparativos do casamento, mesmo que fosse algo simples e pra poucos convidados, sua sogra fazia questão de que o casamento fosse digno de um deus, e tudo que ela fazia nessas horas era respirar fundo e concordar.

Os jardins de sua casa a muito não era cuidados, e agora passavam pelo processo de ter flores colocadas, grama, a fonte estava sendo religada e a cerimonia seria nele, os bancos estavam postos formando um corredor pra noiva passar, mesas espalhadas em outra parte para que os convidados pudessem desfrutar da comida, um palco pra banda que iria tocar, o altar estava lindo e bem no centro, tinha uma pista de dança próxima ao palco.

Como as coisas tinham chegado naquele nível, ela jamais saberia responder, por sorte conseguiu convencer a sobra de que já tinha um vestido, e de fato usaria o vestido da mãe, algo digno dos contos de fadas.

Naquele momento estava sentada no sofá com sua cunhada, aparentemente sua sogra tinha saído pra ajudar os homens da casa a comprarem smoking descentes, ela olhou pra cunhada e disse:

-Quem iremos convidar Sif?

-Eu não sei, você não tem muitos amigos e o Loki tem mais inimigos que amigos.

-Onde eu fui me meter – a noiva disse cansada- Eu pensei em chamar a Natasha, Clint e Steve, eles foram meus colegas de classe.

-Eu realmente não me lembro de você na época da escola Melody- disse a morena mais velha – Lembro que na minha turma tinha o Thor, eu, o Frandal, o Hogun, o Volstagg, o Tony, e o Bruce.

-Sim, eu estudava na mesma turma que o Loki. - comentou a mais nova – Também eram da minha turma o Steve, a Natasha, o Clint e a Encantor mas, eu não tinha amizade com vocês, eu conversava as vezes com a Natasha e o Steve.

- Agora que você falou no Rogers, eu me lembrei que ele gostava de uma garota da sala dele mas, não tinha coragem pra se declarar, será que era você?

- Duvido muito, eu era estranha com aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa, o aparelhos freio de cavalo, meu cabelo era muito rebelde e eu estava bem acima do peso e fazia parte do clube do livro.

-Soube que ele se tornou soldado.

-Os garotos do seu grupo jogam no mesmo time de futebol americano que o Thor não é ?

-Sim – ela disse rindo – Tony e Bruce tornaram cientistas molecular, típico de dois nerds.

-A Natasha o Clint casaram ano retrasado, soube que eles tem uma menina.

-E no que eles trabalham?

-A eu não sei exatamente, é algo dentro do governo- Melody começou a rir – Não me surpreenderia se eles fossem assassinos.

-Nem eu.

As duas morenas se encaram e começaram a rir, a lista e convidados estava concluída, tirando alguns outros sócios da Asgard mas, ninguém seria convidado, com muito esforço convenceram Frigga a não ter um cerimônia religiosa. Quando finalmente ficou sozinha Melody se pegou pensando em como seria sua vida depois do casamento, seu marido já tinha deixado claro o quanto a desprezava. Como toda garota ela desejava se amar e ser amada, construir uma família, ter noites de paixão nos braços do amado, e agora sabia que não teria nada disso, sentia-se no mínimo triste.

Loki não entendia o motivo de já ter provado o vigésimo smoking diferentes, na pratica todos são iguais, às vezes tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço da mãe, e agora também o da futura esposa que permitia que algo assim acontecesse, talvez fosse uma vingança pela comido horrível, ele nunca saberia.

Seu irmão estava sentando em uma das poltronas do provador, assim como o moreno, Thor esperava pra provar um novo smoking, o loiro riu e disse:

-Ansioso pelo casamento ?

-Eu deveria esta? - perguntou com a face visivelmente entendiada – Não vejo motivos pra tal.

-Bom, você terá uma bela esposa – o loiro disse sorrindo – Uma linda e pura esposa.

- O que quer dizer com isso Thor?

-A Sif comentou que a sua linda noiva nunca teve um namorado se quer, o primeiro beijo dela, foi aquele que você deu no jantar de noivado.

O moreno entrou no provador novamente, pegando outro smoking e dando fim a conversa, não queria pensar que estava destruindo qualquer chance de um futuro feliz que a sua futura esposa poderia ter, tudo que importa eram os negócios, amor era para os fracos.

Prova disso era que a única vez que realmente amou uma mulher, ela saiu da sua vida após descobrir suas origens, ou no casa a falta das mesmas. Encantor foi tudo em sua vida, estudaram juntos começaram um namoro ainda no colegial, a família sempre foi contra o envolvimento dele com a loira mas, o que realmente o magoou foi que meses depois ela simplesmente foi embora do país sem nenhuma explicação, e isso um dia após descobrir que o mesmo era adotado.

Ele ainda ansiava por um dia encontrá-la novamente e poder finalmente entender o que aconteceu, já não pensava em se casar com loira como no passado mas, poderiam viver o amor que foi abruptamente interrompido.

Após longas e desgastante horas o moreno conseguiu finalmente comprar o bendito smoking, não sou ele como também o pai e o irmão, estavam no carro a caminho de casa quando sua mãe disse:

-Querido, vamos deixá-lo na casa da sua noiva - ela riu diante da face de susto do filho – é importante pra vocês esse convívio antes do casamento suas malas já estão na casa dela.

-Eu estou sendo expulso de casa!

-Não seja exagerado irmãozinho – comentou o loiro – Apenas queremos que vocês se conheçam melhor.

O moreno ficou emburrado o resto do caminho para o divertimento da família, e então quando finalmente parou na residência dos Polaris e desceu do carro, ouviu o irmão gritar:

-Lembre-se do que eu te disse lá no provador irmãozinho!

-Idiota- resmungou enquanto se dirigia para a entrada da casa – Loiro idiota.

A casa era enorme como a sua mas, parecia abandonada e sem vida, os jardins estavam ganhando vida com a decoração mas, não mudava o fato de que o portão era velho e rangia quando abria, e nem mudava o fato que a casa parecia uma mansão de filme de terror. Por um momento ele pensou que se casaria com uma vampira e não com uma jovem herdeira, riu com o rumo que os pensamentos tomaram e entrou na casa.

Melody estava sentada no sofá do hall de entrada quando, viu o noivo abrir a porta, ela sorriu antes de dizer:

-Foi ideia da sua mãe, não consegui fazê-la desistir da ideia.

-Tudo bem- ele disse mais conformado – Onde eu irei dormir?

-Seu quarto fica no terceiro andar, segundo corredor, última porta do lado esquerdo- ela procurou algo nos bolsos e por fim jogou a chave pra ele – Não se preocupe o quarto fica distante do meu, e tem espaço pra todas as suas coisas.

-Essa casa precisa de uma reforma, tudo faz barulho – disse ao constatar que o assoalho de madeira também esta rangindo – Deveria realmente fazer isso.

-Sua mãe disse que iremo morar na casa da sua família – ela olhou pro chão – Então não faz diferença arrumar esta casa ou não.

Loki virou as costas e subiu as escadas rumo a quarto que ficaria pelos próximos onze dias, sua mãe estava realmente pensando em tudo, talvez tivessem medo que ele magoasse sua noiva desleixada.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, ele não podia deixar de notar que a casa apesar de velha encontrava-se realmente limpa, e sabia que os Polaris não tinham empregados, era estranho pensar na sua futura esposa limpando uma casa daquele porte sozinha. Entrou no quarto e viu a decoração simples, cortinas de algodão na cor azul, uma cama grande no centro do quarto, um guarda roupa de madeira, uma comoda, duas poltronas, e uma estante cheia de livros.

Suas roupas já estavam devidamente guardadas no guarda roupa, a cama estava arrumada e quente, e ao abrir a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro, notou que a banheira também já estava cheia e que água ainda estava quente, sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário estava a toalha limpa, seu pijama e sua roupa intima, até mesmo suas pantufas estavam no banheiro.

Após um banho demorado, ele resolveu descer pra conversar com a dona da casa, encontrou-a dessa vez arrumando a mesa na sala de jantar, o cheiro da comida fez com que seu estômago lembrasse que não tinha comido nada o dia todo.

-Espero que tudo tenha ficado do jeito que você gosta – ela disse enquanto colocava a sopeira no centro da messa – E espero que goste de canja de galinha.

-Esta tudo do jeito que eu gosto – respondeu sentando-se à mesa – O cheiro esta realmente tentador.

Ela sorriu enquanto servia a comida ao futuro marido, só depois de que ele começou a comer foi que ela se permitiu sentar-se e fazer o mesmo. Eles jantaram em silêncio, e o moreno teve que admitir que a comida estava maravilhosa, ela certamente seria uma ótima esposa.

Ao fim do jantar, ele foi para sala ler um pouco enquanto ela arrumava a cozinha, não entendia porque ela gostava tanto de fazer todo o serviço doméstico, após alguns minutos ela sentou-se na sala em uma das poltronas.

- O jantar estava delicioso.

-Fico contente que tenha gostado – ela disse sorrindo – Ah, como você sabe já encaminhamos os convites, como foi muito em cima da hora apenas alguns amigos seus poderão vir.

-Quais amigos ?

-Bom ...- ela começou uma pouco insegura – Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Borton, Steve Rogers e Natasha Romanoff.

-Eles não são meus amigos – o moreno disse de modo rispido – São amigos do meu irmão mas, que seja.

-Alguns deles também são meus amigos- ela disse um pouco encabulada – Eles ficaram surpresos ao saber.

-Imagino – ele respondeu com tédio – Vou dormir.

-Boa noite.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, não queria ver aqueles cinco novamente, eles sempre se acharam superiores e Loki os odiava mas, não teria escolha pelo visto, para alguém tão controlado de repente ele estava perdendo o controle da própria vida, aqueles onze dias seriam simplesmente irritantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Turbulências**

Onze dias, era o tempo que o moreno teria que passar naquela casa, os sete primeiros dias resumiram-se em chegar do trabalho e tomar banho, jantar e ir dormir, estava trabalhando dobrado já que seu pai fazia questão que o mesmo tira-se ao menos um mês de folga para poder aproveitar a lua de mel.

Aquela era a manhã do oitavo dia, não queria sair da cama, não queria descer tomar café e ter que passar o dia inteiro com a sua noiva maníaca por limpeza mas, os planos de dormir até a hora da janta foram arruinados no momento que ouviu um barulho muito alto no andar térreo.

Mesmo que não admitisse ficou preocupado, aquela casa estava caindo aos pedaços, no seu ponto de vida, em meio ao sono imaginou um desmoronamento, e foi por esta razão e tão somente esta razão que o moreno saiu correndo do seu quarto a tempo de ver sua futura noiva, caída aos pés da escada, ele já estava pronto pra descer quando ela gritou:

-Eu tô legal! Não quebrei nada – ela levantou de um modo atrapalhado se enroscando no tapete persa que carregava e quase caindo novamente – Desculpe te acordar tão cedo, estou preparando a casa pra receber os convidados.

Só então o moreno reparou no relógio que ficava acima da lareira, eram cinco da madrugada, o moreno fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas tentando conter a vontade de fazer a noiva engolir a porcaria do tapete porém, a palavra convidados o fez questionar:

-Que convidados?

-Bom os amigos do seu irmão vão ficar aqui até o dia do casamento, eles devem chegar a tempo do café, eu trabalhei a noite toda e casa está realmente arrumada.

Olhando melhor moreno notou que as paredes tiveram a pintura retocada ou limpa mas, agora encontravam-se em um tom de areia muito claro, cortinas de veludo verde folha cobriam a janelas,que estavam limpas, tapetes cobriam o chão e a escada, o cheiro de flores invadia seus sentidos, e pela primeira vez ele reparou em como a casa era acolhedora.

Sem dizer mais nada ele voltou para ao quarto, reparando em como o chão estava brilhando e como todos os vasos tinha flores, entrou no quarto e foi tomar banho, e para variar tudo já estava preparado do jeito que ele gostava. Ao sair do banho, com a toalha enrolada em torno da cintura e os cabelos ainda pingando, ele pegou uma cueca boxer preta, uma calça jeans skiner preta, e uma regata branca que ficava um pouco colada no corpo, e uma blusa de frio preta.

Ao abrir a janela, ele sentiu o vento frio, e momentaneamente recordou-se que sua futura noiva, estava com um mini short preto e uma regata amarela, ela não devia sentir frio ao certo. Pegou sua pantufa e resolveu descer.

Naquele momento duas coisas invadiram a mente do moreno a respeito de sua futura esposa, ela era rápida e realmente cozinha bem, pois nunca antes ele vira uma mesa tão farta para o café da manhã.

Ele ficou na sala, esperando que a morena aparecesse, e um pouco depois ela desceu com os cabelos úmidos preso em um coque baixo, uma calça jeans azul meio rasgada no joelho, uma regata preta por baixo do cardigã vinho, e os pés estavam enfiados em uma sapatilha preta.

Ela sorriu pra ele de um modo gentil e ele pode perceber que ela estava cansada e quase dormindo em pé. Quando ia falar algo ouviu o som da campainha , a morena correu até a porta quase batendo com a cara na parede, e moreno quis voltar pro quarto quando viu os convidados adentrando a residência.

Seu adorado irmão e sua futura cunhada sorriram e sentaram-se no sofá maior, sendo seguidos por uma ruiva de olhos verdes verdes. Natasha, estava diferente não lembrava em nada a garota magrela e cheia de sardas da sua sala, agora era uma mulher com um corpo atraente os cabelos curtos de um vermelho mais escuro do que ele se recordava, vestida em jeans simples e uma malha cinza ela sorriu pra ele:

-Quanto tempo Loki.

-Você mudou bastante Natasha – ele disse sem esconder que não gostava dela – Onde esta o Clint?

-Ele está em Budapeste à trabalho – ela disse ao acaso – Eu vim apenas para o casamento tenho que voltar em breve.

-Obrigada pela consideração.

-Não seja tolo, eu fiz isso pela Melody.

Antes que os dois inciassem uma discussão épica, dois novos convidados chegaram. Loki apenas olhou com desprezo para o moreno que se jogou de modo quase largado no sofá. Tony Stark, o maior playboy da história, não tinha mudado muito a não ser pelo cavanhaque e o fato de que agora tinha músculos bem cuidado. Ele estava com um sapatenis, calça jeans colada e uma camiseta de manga comprida, sorriu daquele modo irritante que fazia todas as garotas suspirarem antes de dizer:

- Como é que você arrumou uma noiva tão bonita?

-Bom dia pra você também Stark- Loki disse sério – E isso não é da sua conta.

Thor riu de modo divertido, ele estava vestido de um modo semelhante ao do moreno mais baixo, já Sif estava dentro de um conjunto de plush lilás.

- E o seu eterno companheiro não veio ? - perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes com uma pontada de maldade – Por acaso a relação acabou.

-O Bruce esta muito ocupado com uma pesquisa e não pode comparecer – o moreno sorriu sexy – E minhas relações nunca terminam, diferentes de uns e outros.

Aqueles três dias seriam o inferno disso o moreno tinha certeza mas, assim que olhou na direção da porta, teve ganas de voar no pescoço do último convidado, conversando com sua noiva, estava Steve Rogers, o senhor certinho da época da escola.

O loiro estava diferente, antes era magro, usava óculos e qualquer um botaria pra dormir com um única tapa mas, agora estava ali, alto, forte, com o cabelo impecavelmente penteado, com um corpo cheio de músculos e principalmente cheio de sorrisos e olhares em direção a sua esposa, mantendo toda a frieza possível, o moreno aproximou-se da dupla e passou a mão pela cintura da morena antes de comentar:

-Vejo que você já conhece minha noiva Rogers.

-Aesir, quanto tempo – o moreno disse lançando um olhar mortal – Sim eu conheço a Melody há muito tempo.

-Que bom que veio para o meu casamento Steve- a morena disse sorrindo para o loiro – Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via, você esta muito bonito.

-Obrigada- o loiro corou furiosamente – Você também esta muito bonita Melody.

-Você ainda é virgem Steve ? - perguntou o moreno com um tom de diversão na voz, ao ver o loiro ficar ainda mais vermelho – Pelo visto é.

Todos riram, enquanto o loiro mais novo ficava mais e mais vermelho, e pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Loki, a morena mais nova teve ímpetos de socá-lo mas, ao invés disso ela sorriu sacana, antes de dizer:

-Falando deste modo faz parecer que você quer tirar a virgindade dele Loki.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio onde, o moreno ficava vermelho igual uma pimenta, todos começaram a rir, Steve sentiu-se agradecido pelo comentário da amiga, nunca soube muito bem como agir diante de comentários daquele tipo.

Steve estava realmente bonito naquela calça social cinza, e com aquela jaqueta de couro marrom, ele jamais admitiria mas, se arrumou daquele modo apenas para chamar atenção da morena que estava ao seu lado, Melody fora o seu grande amor da época da escola mas, nunca teve coragem de dizer nada e agora que ela estava de casamento marcado com o moreno que respirava ruidosamente, ele perdera todas as esperanças.

Loki sentia o corpo tremer de tanta raiva, e demonstrou isso ao apertar com força a cintura da sua noiva que ainda ria da sua cara, sorrindo pra a mesma, ele sussurrou:

-Vamos tomar o café agora e depois eu quero conversar em particular com você.

Todos se direcionaram a sala de jantar e tomaram o café da manhã em meio a inúmeras conversas divertidas. Thor comia muito e comentava o quanto a comida estava boa e como o irmão tinha sorte de ter um esposa tão dedicada. Loki por sua vez apenas rolava os olhos em um claro sinal de tédio.

Após o café Melody guiou seus convidados para os quartos do segundo andar e foi em direção ao quarto do seu futuro marido, entre um bocejo e outro ela abriu a porta, e nem bem entrou no quarto, sentiu a mão forte pressionando seu braço e empurrando-a em direção a cama, ela caiu sentada e ficou um pouco surpresa com a violência empregada pelo noivo.

- Você esta louco ?!

- Quem parece ter perdido totalmente a sanidade foi você – ele disse de modo baixo quase estrangulado – Primeiro fica obviamente se oferecendo ao seu estupido namoradinho da época de escola e depois me constrange diante de todos.

- Em primeiro lugar, o Steve é meu amigo e você o deixou constrangido primeiro- ela estava realmente irritada, e com um arquear de sobrancelha ela completou – E em segundo lugar a única que tem o hábito de se oferecer pra homens mesmo já tendo compromisso é a sua ex-namorada.

Por um minuto ela reconsiderou se deveria realmente ter dito algo sobre o grande amor de seu futuro marido, pois agora ele parecia realmente furioso, os olhos beiravam o vermelho de tanta raiva e ela não teve tempo de processar o que aconteceu pois no momento seguinte, estava deitada na cama, com a face queimando e um pouco de sangue escorrendo do canto da boca, ela olhou horrorizada para o noivo:

-Você me bateu !- os olhos estavam marejados e a boca ainda tinha sangue no canto – Seu monstro! Nunca mais encoste em mim!

Ela saiu correndo para o próprio quarto, com lágrima rolando pelos olhos negros. Loki ficou parado no mesmo lugar, ainda em choque, o que tinha feito? Onde estava com a cabeça? Ele tinha batido em uma mulher? Tinha agredido a sua futura esposa?!

Ele sentou na cama, ainda visivelmente abalado, fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, aquele era um erro terrível, se seu pai descobrisse, certamente o deserdaria, e tudo isso por uma mulher que o abandonou sem nenhuma consideração.

O moreno levantou e pensou em ir até o quarto da futura noiva mas, não desistiu antes de chegar na porta, a casa estava cheia de convidados, e naquele momento seria tolice tentar se redimir, ele pediria desculpas depois da cerimônia quando os dois estivessem sozinhos.

Melody estava sentada em seu quarto chorando compulsivamente, e ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido, ele tinha lhe agredido? Sentia vontade de desistir daquele casamento mas, o que faria? Não podia contar com mais ninguém, não tinha mais uma família pra qual pudesse voltar, ela limpou as lagrimas e sangue do rosto, ficaria roxo mas, depois ela diria que bateu em algum canto. Naquele momento tinha descer para preparar o almoço.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: Indiferença **

Todos estavam sentados a mesa, desfrutando do maravilhoso risoto de funghi, que acompanhava as costeletas de javali ao molho madeira, aquela comida estava perfeita porém aos mais atentos seria notável o desconforto entre os noivos. Melody fizera questão de sentar-se ao lado de Natasha e de frente para Steve.

Loki sentara-se a cabeceira da cama, e por que tentasse não conseguiu contato visual com sal noiva, queria muito que ela ao menos olhasse em sua direção mas, a morena estava determinada a fingir que ele não existia.

-A comida esta deliciosa.

-Eu pedi do restaurante – ela deu sorriso – mas, deixarei o seu cumprimento com o chef.

Loki sentia-se realmente de pés e mãos atadas, não sabia o que fazer, o fim do almoço foi frio em sem muitas conversas, o jantar seguiu no mesmo ritmo, ele precisava pedir desculpas pois no dia seguinte não veria a noiva, pois a mesma estaria fazendo todas aquelas coisas que noivas costumam fazer antes do grande dia.

Melody sentia-se péssima, nem ao menos tivera animo para cozinhar, teve que esconder o hematoma com maquiagem e por sorte ninguém parecia prestar muita atenção no acontecia entre o noivo e ela.

A morena estava terminando de lavar as louças do jantar quando Steve se aproximou ajudando-a a secar as que já estavam lavadas, ele parou por um momento puxando o rosto dela com delicadeza e por fim perguntou:

-O que foi isso no seu rosto ?

-Você é muito observador – ela afirmou rindo – Depois do café eu subi correndo para o quarto e acabei pisando em falso e batendo o rosto na quina da escada.

-Eu vou acreditar desta vez – ele disse ainda encarando-a – Mas, se por acaso você começar a cair com frequência eu vou interferir.

-Do que você esta falando?

-Não se faça de boba! - ele disse puxando-a para um abraço, ela era tão pequena em comparação aos outros- Loki não deixaria a sua brincadeira passar em branco.

-Steve ...- ela sussurrou olhando em direção aos olhos dele – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

Observando a cena da porta da cozinha estava o moreno de olhos verdes, ele entrou com a posa altiva vendo os dois se afastarem rapidamente, ele perguntou:

-Estou interrompendo algo?

-De modo algum – respondeu o loiro- Boa noite Melody.

-Boa noite Steve.

O loiro deixou os dois sozinhos, e a morena apressou-se em terminar de organizar a cozinha, o moreno se propôs a terminar o que loiro tinha começado, e ajudou a futura esposa com a louça, ainda secando os pratos ele disse:

-Sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã...

-Está tudo bem.

-Não, não esta!- ele disse depositando o pano sobre o armário e aproximando-se dela- Olhe pra mim.

Melody suspirou fechando a torneira e virando-se de frente para o noivo, seu olhar era como uma nevasca e o moreno sentiu toda mágoa e raiva que aquele olhar continha, ele aproximou-se puxando-a para um abraço que não foi correspondido. A cabeça dela estava apoiada contra o seu peito, e ele sentia que ela estava tensa dentro de seus braços, beijando o topo de cabeça dela, ele sussurrou:

-Perdão... Eu perdi a cabeça, não devia ter feito aquilo- apertando mais os braços em torno dela- Me perdoa por favor, eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

-Eu já disse que estava tudo bem – ela falou sem nem ao menos encará-lo – Você pode por favor me soltar?

O moreno desfez o abraço e ela voltou a lavar a louça, pela primeira vez na vida Loki sentiu o que era ser tratado com indiferença, ele sempre tratava as pessoas desse modo mas, nunca tinha sido tratado assim:

-Melody, por favor! Eu já disse que perdi a cabeça.

-E isso justifica tudo? - ela sussurrou- Você me bateu Loki! Como poderemos ter uma convivência saudável, se toda vez que você ficar nervoso ou eu falar algo que não te agrade você me agredir?

-Eu... Eu prometo que não vou fazer isso novamente.

-Eu falei sério- ele a encarou sem entender onde ela queria chegar – Quando disse que não era pra você me tocar novamente.

O moreno ficou surpreso com toda aquela frieza da morena, ela estava determinada a não ter mais nenhum tipo de contato com ele.

-Apenas finja que eu não existo – ela disse olhando pro chão – Podemos fingir uma relação perfeita na frente dos estranhos mas, entre quatro paredes eu não existo pra você.

Ela saiu deixando-o sozinho, ele suspirou cansado mas, também sem ter a intenção de correr atrás dela e implorar perdão. Não se importava realmente com a morena, só não queria criar um clima ruim entre eles.

Por mais que tivesse dito todas aquelas coisa de um modo frio, a grande verdade era que no fundo ela tinha esperanças de que ele iria atrás dela, que pediria desculpas mais uma vez, que a abraçaria com paixão e que ele teriam um beijo apaixonado. Com a cabeça baixa ela seguiu em direção ao próprio quarto, jogou-se na cama e finalmente liberou as lágrimas que estavam presas.

Ela chorava e se perguntava em que momento começou a nutrir sentimentos pelo noivo, a grande verdade é que por mais que esse pseudo relacionamento tivesse começado a pouco mais de quinze dias, os sentimentos dela em relação ao moreno já vinha de muito tempo atrás, como não se lembrar...

_ "Era mais um dia qualquer na escola para a maioria dos jovens, exceto para Melody Polaris que pela primeira vez na vida estava atrasada. Ela corria o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia, esta acima do peso era bem incomodo as vezes, os óculos saim do lugar e sua mochila a empurrava pra frente, a pilha de livros que carregava dificultava a visualização do caminho e ela nunca soube o que aconteceu, pois em minuto vira à esquerda pra entrar no corredor e no instante seguinte, estava em cima de algo quente._

_ Ao olha pra baixo teve vontade de se esconder em um buraco, ela tinha caído em cima de alguém, levantou-se o mais rápido que pode e começou a recolher os livros enquanto pedia desculpas aos sussurros._

_ -Tudo bem – uma voz masculina disse enquanto ajudava a recolher os livros- Você não me viu._

_ Ao encarar finalmente a pessoa que quase tinha esmagado, ela se deparou com belos olhos verdes, aquele era Loki Aesir, um dos garotos mais populares da escola, ela ficou vermelha e terminou de recolher o material e saiu correndo pra sala de aula, apenas pra descobrir que seu relógio estava adiantado e que ela nunca esteve atrasada."_

Depois daquele dia, ela sempre observava o moreno discretamente, e não demorou a perceber que o mesmo era apaixonado pela Encantor, ela sabia que não tinha chances de competir com pelo coração do moreno, já que o mesmo nem ao menos notava sua existência, ela também fora a primeira a notar o interesse da loira pelo seu futuro cunhado, e fora ela também que vira o moreno chorar pela loira inúmeras vezes.

A grande verdade é que se apaixonará pelo moreno ainda menina, e que essa foi a principal razão para não permanecer no paós após a formatura, ela precisava esquecer aquele amor infantil mas, para sua grande surpresa veio a notícia do casamento e todo aquele sentimento infantil que ela julgava já ter esquecido, mostrou-se ainda mais forte.

Ela caminhou até a varanda do quarto e ficou um bom tempo observando a lua cheia, em dois dias estaria casada. Mas, seu coração não se sentia alegre, era como se no fim ela continuasse sozinha, não esperava que o moreno se apaixonasse por ela, não esperava nem mesmo que ele gostasse dela mas, queria realmente poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo completamente e quem sabe um dia ele chegasse a ter o mínimo de carinho por ela, ainda que fosse o mesmo carinho que ele teria por um carro novo ou menor até.

Com olhos marejados, ela voltou para seu leito e adormeceu, se ao menos ela pudesse escolher por quem iria se apaixonar, tudo seria infinitamente diferente. No quarto do outro corredor o moreno estava deitado assistindo televisão, era uma reportagem sobre a vida da modelo Encantor.

O moreno parou pra ouvir com maior atenção, após um misterioso patrocínio a carreira da modelo deslanchou, ela se casou inúmeras vez nos últimos seis anos, o moreno sentiu o coração disparar ao recordar-se da loira, e sentiu muita inveja e raiva dos inúmeros homens que tiveram o que era dele, com raiva desligou a televisão e se obrigou a pensar que em dois dias seria um homem casado, e que teria que esquecer definitivamente a mulher que um dia o abandonou.

O dia seguinte Loki foi praticamente jogado na rua com os outros homens no recinto, aparentemente ele tinha que ter uma despedida de solteiro, provavelmente um bar cheio de stripper, e as mulheres ajudariam a sua futura esposa no tão esperado dia da noiva. Sinceramente ele achava aquilo uma bobagem mas, não tinha muita escolha no final.

Melody teve seu tão sonhado dia da noiva, com direito a várias regalias, e já era de noite quando sua futura sogra veio conversar com ela:

-Ansiosa pelo dia de amanhã?

-Um pouco – ela respondeu omitindo o fato de que não era pelos motivos certos o seu anseio – Acho que vai da tudo certo.

-Certamente que vai – a mulher mais velha parecia um pouco constrangida – Querida, eu sei que você não teve um mãe mas, na noite de nupcias você e seu marido compartilham um tipo de intimidade um pouco diferente, ele vai querer te tocar e fazer coisas que você nunca fez antes, e bem...

-Eu vou transar com ele – ela disse rindo do modo como ela ficou vermelha – Essa parte toda eu já sei, ensinam na escola.

-Ah bem...- ela disse quase roxa de tanta vergonha - Querida você sabe que como nossas famílias são muito tradicionais e bem eu preciso saber …

- Eu sou virgem- ela respondeu rindo – Não se preocupe com isso você vão ter a prova após a noite de nupcias.

Frigga suspirou aliviada, e saiu do quarto ainda vermelha aquele tipo de conversa era tão constrangedora. Na mansão dos Aesir Odin tinha uma conversa com o filho mais novo

-Loki, amanhã é um dia importante.

-Eu sei

-Por favor honre o nome dos Aesir – ele disse sério – E nos entregue a prova de que se casou com uma noiva pura.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, já mais imaginou que a família fosse exigir uma prova de consumação do casamento, aquilo tornava tudo ainda mais complicado, pensou seriamente em cortar o próprio pulso e forjar uma prova da consumação do casamento mas, conhecendo a família como conhecia, seriam capazes de expor sua noiva a um exame clínico deveras humilhante.

-Não se preocupe meu pai.

Os noivos não podiam esta mais nervosos para o dia seguinte, um casamento de aparências que seria consumado, uma noiva virgem apaixonada, um noivo frio e apaixonado por outra, nada de bom poderia resultar daquela união. Ao menos era o que o moreno pensava.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: Tecendo a Mortalha **

Finalmente o dia do casamento tinha chegado, a morena encontrava-se sentada no escritório sentindo-se um pouco nervosa, como ela não podia ver o noivo antes do casamento, fora decidido que ele viria arrumado já de casa e que ela se arrumaria no escritório pra não correr riscos de amassar ou sujar o vestido.

O Sol já estava se pondo e o noivo e as testemunhas já se encontravam no altar que fora construído no jardim, o juiz Heimdall olhava toda aquela encenação com certo desprezo, era inaceitável que as pessoas em pleno século vinte um, ainda se casassem por conveniência, porém não tinha como negar o pedido do seu amigo Odin, então celebraria aquele casamento, que pra ele mais parecia um velório tendo em vista o desanimo no rosto do noivo, que estava quase dormindo em pé.

Loki se perguntava porque a noiva não entrava logo de uma vez, toda aquela demora já estava lhe dando sono, aquele smoking o sufocava e suas pernas começavam a doer. Ele bocejou um pouco antes da marcha nupcial começar a tocar, ao olhar na direção da porta que dava acesso a casa, ele não pode evitar de ficar admirado, ela não estava parecendo um bolo como a maioria das noivas.

Melody estava simplesmente deslumbrante em um vestido perolado de alças e com decote em formato de coração. O corpo do vestido era extremamente justo e drapeado indo até um pouco abaixo da altura do quadril, e abrindo em um saia reta em sem volume. A lateral tinha um detalhe trabalhado em em renda e cristais. Os longos cabelos estavam soltos e partidos ao meio, os cachos desciam em cascata pelas costas, a mantilha cobria parcialmente os fios e ia até o chão, definitivamente ela parecia um fada, de tão linda.

Tudo na morena passava uma imagem de pureza e inocência, e isso só servia ainda mais para que que o noivo se sentisse culpado, ele não poderia consumar aquele casamento, não queria e não podia brincar com os sentimentos óbvios de sua noiva.

Steve observava a morena , a vontade de chorar era quase insuportável mas, que direito ele teria de simplesmente estragar aquele momento, queria sair dali e não ter que vê-la cometendo o maior de todos os erros, que ela poderia cometer.

Tony observava o amigo preocupado sabia o quanto o loiro era apaixonado pela morena, o loiro sempre foi apaixonado pela morena, mesmo quando ninguém mais ser quer notava a presença dela o loiro o fazia, e isso as vezes o irritada profundamento, como alguém podia ser tão covarde e guardar um sentimento como aquele por tanto tempo? Ele quase era capaz de rir da pergunta, porque aquela era a pergunta que ele próprio se fazia toda vez que via o loiro, e não tinha coragem de dizer que o amava.

Natasha observava tudo tentando não parecer emocionada, o que era um grande esforço já que toda aquela bobagem sentimentalista sempre lhe causavam um ardência nos olhos, e nada nem ninguém a convenceria que era emoção e não alergia.

Sif e Thor estavam no altar seria os padrinhos da noiva, a morena estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e um lindo vestido azul do tipo sereia. Ela estava seriamente preocupada com o rumo que aquele casamento tomaria, era óbvio que Loki não se importava com a noiva.

Para o moreno o tempo que a noiva levou para chegar ao altar pareceu uma eternidade, e ele quase sentiu vontade de ir buscá-la pra ver se ela andava mais rápido, o juiz estava falando algo e todos olhavam na direção dele, e o juiz tornou repetir a pergunta:

-Loki Aesir, aceitar Melody Polaris como sua esposa?

-Aceito.

- Melody Polaris, aceita Loki Aesir como seu esposo?

-Aceito.

-Sendo assim – o juiz fez um pausa esperando que alguém impedisse aquela atrocidade mas, nada aconteceu – Pelos poderes em mim investidos, eu os declaro casados. Pode beijar a noiva.

Melody sentiu a face ruborizada e enquanto o noivo virou os olhos em um claro sinal de tédio, ele se aproximou da noiva e depositou um beijo na testa da mesma, a morena não podia negar a decepção, esperava ao menos um roçar de lábios, por mais singelo que fosse. Engolindo a vontade de chorar, ela segurou a mão do noivo e os dois seguiram em direção a pista de dança, eles iriam dançar a primeira valsa.

Enquanto o _Danúbio azul_ era tocado pela orquestra, o moreno conduzia a esposa de modo quase automático seu pensamento estava longe, precisava de uma bebida, na verdade precisava de muita bebidas, caso contrário jamais conseguiria consumar aquele casamento.

Após a valsa, os noivos cortaram o bolo e tiraram todas as fotos que eram necessárias, logo após a noiva entregou o buque para a cunhada, já que era a única mulher solteira naquela cerimônia. Os noivos nem notaram mas, todo aquele protocolo que deveria ser cumprido levou mais tempo do que imaginavam e já passava das dez da noite.

Loki se afastou e discretamente pegando uma garrafa de Whisky puro malte escocês, e foi para limousine que levaria os dois para o solar do Aesir, era uma casa um pouco menor do que a que ele morava com família, ficava a menos de um quarteirão da casa que ele residia, eles morariam naquele solar pois sua mãe não queria perder o contato.

Já passava das onze quando a morena deu por falta do marido, caminhando discretamente até a entrada da casa, viu que a porta de limousine estava aberta e lá dentro seu marido encontrava-se deitado no banco, com a face corada, a roupa desarrumadas e uma garrafa praticamente vazia, ela entrou na limousine e pediu que o motorista os levasse para o solar Aesir.

O moreno notou que o carro estava se movendo, e que sua esposa olhava a janela de um modo triste, ele estava bêbado, muito bêbado, tão bêbado que estava vendo três esposas ao invés de uma, assim que o carro parou, a sua esposa desceu e ele se obrigou a ficar em pé e descer também, meio cambaleante ele foi até a porta e abriu.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, a morena passou como um furacão e caminhou até ao quarto, ela estava realmente irritada. Seu marido estava caindo de bêbado, e ela tinha certeza que ele fizera aquilo apenas pra não consumar o casamento. Ela se jogou na cama que fora preparada com lençóis brancos e pétalas de rosa, e sentiu ainda mais vontade de chorar.

O moreno subiu a escada com muito esforço, entrou no quarto e viu a morena jogada na cama, um pouco mole ele começou a se despir e foi em direção ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro no frio e entrou embaixo d'água.

Melody ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado e quase teve uma hemorragia nasal ao ver o marido caminhar nu em direção a cama, ele ainda estava bêbado mas, agora parecia mais controlado. Ele pegou a cueca que ficará no chão vestiu, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou uma agulha de dentro da mesma, virou para a esposa e disse:

-Levante a sai do vestido até a altura da coxa.

A morena não entendeu muito bem mas, fez o que foi pedido, e no instante seguinte sentiu um picada na parte interna da coxa e o sangue escorrendo, não chegou a ser muito pois logo a mão branca do loiro pressionava para que o sangue parasse de escorrer e não ficou nenhuma marca.

-O que foi isso?

-Supostamente sua perda de virgindade – ele disse sério – Agora se não se importa arranque logo essa roupa e deite-se comigo.

-Como quiser meu marido.

Melody engoliu mais uma vez a vontade de chorar, retirou todas as peças de roupa, viu o lençol machado de sangue, e se sentiu ainda mais humilhada, ele não ao menos olhará pra ele, ficando totalmente nua, a morena deitou-se na cama, ouvindo o marido ressonar. As lágrimas silenciosa finalmente venceram a força de vontade da morena, e essas lágrima se intensificaram ainda mais quando no meio da noite ouviu a voz do marido chamando pela ex namorada.

Na manhã seguinte o moreno acordou sentindo a cabeça explodir, demorou um tempo até lembrar-se do que fizera ou do caso do que não fizera com a sua esposa. Com cuidado pra não acordar a morena, ele retirou o lençol sujo de sangue, e jogou no corredor da casa, assim quando sua mãe viesse não teria necessidade acordar a morena.

Loki tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta azul e desceu para tomar o café, levou consigo o lençol já que sabia que seus pais provavelmente o esperavam.

Ao chegar na cozinha viu o olhar ansioso dos pais, e jogou o lençol sujo para os dois, antes que a loira pronunciasse qualquer palavra ele disse:

-Mamãe por favor, não fale sobre isso com a Melody – ele pareceu sério – Ela é muito tímida provavelmente criaria um clima ruim entre vocês.

-Tudo bem querido – ela sorriu – Mal posso esperar pelos meus netinhos.

O moreno revirou os olhos, enquanto a loira subia pra acordar sua esposa, Odin olhou pro filho um pouco malicioso e perguntou:

-Teve uma boa primeira noite?

-Sinceramente – ele parou para beber o café – Eu estava completamente bêbado e não me lembro de nada.

Odin olhou para o filho um pouco assutado, talvez aquela ideia de casamento arranjado não tivesse sido a melhor de sua vida, um pouco depois viu a esposa descendo com sua nora, a jovem parecia abatida e quase triste mas, não houve comentário, os mais velhos tinhas esperanças que com o tempo eles se acertassem. Já no carro, o homem mais velho disse:

-Acha que eles vão ser felizes?

-Claro que vão!- Frigga sorriu sonhadora – Assim que nosso filho perceber que Melody é a pessoa certa pra ele.

Melody estava sentada no beiral da janela da sala observando a chuva que tinha começado a cair, por dentro ela também sentia-se assim, o moreno tinha passado o dia todo trancado na biblioteca, e ela sentiu-se mais sozinha do que já era, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, por isso pegou o guarda chuva e as chaves do carro, e dirigiu-se para a casa de um certo moreno arrogante, de todos os seus amigos Tony Stark era o que melhor compreendia seus sentimentos, no final eram muito parecidos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII: Distância**

Loki estava certo que já passava e muito do horário do almoço então porque ainda não estava sentindo o cheiro da comida? E nem mesmo fora chamado para almoçar? De fato o pouco tempo de convivência antes do casamento, fizeram com que o moreno se adaptasse a certas regalias, a verdade é que o convívio com a morena fazia com que ele se sentisse um deus, pois a adoração e dedicação que sua esposa tinha eram inquestionáveis. Com essa pequena dúvida em mente ele procurou a esposa por toda a casa e não encontrou-a em nenhum canto, quando passou pela geladeira, viu um pequeno bilhete dizendo que a mesma tinha saído e não tinha hora pra voltar, ele soltou um grunhido irritado, ela podia ao menos ter deixado o almoço, teria que pedir uma pizza.

A chuva caia de forma violenta, o céu estava escuro e a luz do quarto piscava vez ou outra, a morena olhava pela janela com uma face preocupada:

-E agora? Como eu vou voltar pra casa?

-Não vai – respondeu o moreno que estava deitado na cama comendo um pedaço de chocolate- Vai dormir de conchinha comigo.

A morena sorriu e se jogou na cama junto com o homem, roubando um pedaço do precioso chocolate do mesmo, e ainda com a boca cheia disse:

-Eu posso fazer inveja pra várias mulheres agora, ao dizer que dormi com Tony Stark.

-E ai seu precioso maridinho viria me matar.

-O Loki não se importaria – ela disse um pouco triste- Tudo que importa pra ele é a Encantor.

-Melody, não fique assim. - Ele disse abraçando-a e fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça no peito dele – Ele um dia vai esquecer esse sentimento infantil que ele tem pela Encantor.

-Tony...

-Sim?

-Você ainda gosta do Steve? Mesmo tendo um relacionamento estável com Bruce, você ainda gosta do Steve?

O moreno olhou pro teto pensativo, sua mente vaga nas lembranças da época do colegial, quando se descobriu atraído por homens, quando descobriu que gostava do magrelo estranho e certinho da sua sala. Steve foi por muito tempo sua paixão, e quando iniciou um relacionamento com o colega de quarto da faculdade, ele foi bem claro em relação a isso mas, Bruce era uma pessoa incrível, e nunca pediu mais do que o moreno pudesse oferecer:

-Sinceramente … - ele deu risada – Não, eu amo o Bruce.

-E como você descobriu que amava o Bruce?

-Isso foi a um ano atrás, eu já estava namorando com o Bruce a dois anos – ele fez uma pausa como se tivesse tentando conter as lágrimas – O Steve apareceu aqui em casa bêbado, e acabamos dormindo juntos sabe...- Ele ficou um pouco vermelho – Foi uma coisa de uma noite só mas, o Bruce ficou magoado e resolveu ir fazer umas pesquisas no deserto, e teve um acidente vazou radiação gama e ele quase morreu...

-Eu lembro! Estava na França mas, apareceu em um noticiário de ciências.

-Correto. Bom, eu nunca imaginei que iria ficar tão desesperado- o moreno nessa hora realmente tinha os olhos marejados – Eu fiquei praticamento morando naquele leito de hospital, e só pensava em como ele era importante, e ai quando ele acordou eu me senti tão feliz, e pedi perdão por ser um idiota, disse o quanto o amava.

-Então no caso esse acidente veio para o bem de vocês- ela disse em meio a um bocejo -Mas, o Loki ama a Encantor.

-Não, não ama. - o moreno afirmou- ele tem um sentimento infantil de ego ferido igual ao que eu tinha pelo Steve, amar não é essa obsessão que magoa outras pessoas, pode usar você o Steve como exemplo.

-Eu? - ela perguntou realmente curiosa – Como assim?

-Você ama o Loki, ama ao ponto de aceitar que ele ame outra- o moreno mexeu nas madeixas negras enquanto ela se acomodava melhor em seu peito – O Steve te ama ao ponto de nunca ter se envolvido com nenhuma outra mulher.

-O Steve realmente me ama.- ela sorriu ainda com o rosto contra o peito másculo – Seria bom se eu pudesse simplesmente amá-lo de volta, ele seria tão perfeito.

-Mas, você ama o Loki.

-Às vezes penso que esse sentimento que eu tenho pelo Loki, é algo infantil que não vai me trazer nenhum bem- ela bocejou – Acho que realmente vamos dormir de conchinha hoje, melhor o Bruce tomar cuidado.

-Idiota.

Os dois adormeceram enquanto a chuva cai de modo quase destrutivo pela cidade, no quarto da mansão Stark, podia ser vista várias caixas de comida tailandesa e pizza, latas de refrigerante e embalagens de doce. Nada se comparava a passar a tarde com o melhor amigo, era isso que Melody pensava enquanto adormecia no braços do moreno.

Já era tarde a noite e moreno começa a ficar irritado com o desaparecimento da sua esposa, ela nem ao menos tinha dito onde estaria, por acaso ela se esquecerá que agora era uma mulher casada? Tudo bem que eles tinham apenas um contrato mas, o mínimo que ela podia fazer era avisar, a chuva finalmente tinha parado, depois de tê-lo deixado preso o dia todo.

Loki estava irritado, andava de um lado pro outro na sala, os cabeços ainda estavam molhados do banho e ele usava apenas uma calça de pijama na cor verde, ele estava pronto pra ligar pra policia quando finalmente a porta da frente se abriu e um Melody sorridente entrou em casa.

- Onde você estava?

-Eu sai – ela disse ainda sorrindo – Você viu que chuva?

-Você não me respondeu.

-Estava na casa do meu amante – os olhos verdes se arregalaram e ela começou a rir – Eu estava na casa do Tony.

O moreno resolveu que daria uma volta, antes que batesse nela de novo, aquela garota abusava da sorte, ao passar pra pegar a chave do seu carro e ele observou que ela estava usando apenas uma camisa masculina, nenhuma outra peça de roupa estava com ela, e o perfume do Stark estava impregnado nela, ele podia sentir de longe:

- Onde estão sua roupas?

-Você é retardado ou quê? Não acabou de ouvir que estava chovendo.

-E o que isso tem a ver com a suas roupas.

-Eu me molhei!- ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – O Tony me emprestou uma camisa mas, eu acabei adormecendo por lá e só cheguei agora.

-E você me diz isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo?

-E não é? - ela perguntou enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha- Loki, por favor, não finja que se importa comigo, poupe a nós dois desse teatro todo.

Ela virou as costas e subiu para o quarto que seria dela, estava feliz de finalmente ter demonstrado um pouco de frieza diante do seu marido, talvez assim ele começasse a valorizá-la, ela se trancou no quarto e foi tomar um banho, não pretendia ficar gripada.

Loki ainda permanecia estático na sala, ela tinha mesmo dito tudo aquilo ou ele estava tendo uma alucinação, ele pensou em subir e brigar com ela, pensou até mesmo em torcer o pescoço dela mas, continuou parado ali por alguns minutos e por fim jogou-se novamente no sofá, aquela mulher iria enlouquecê-lo ainda.

Quando ela finalmente saiu do banho, estava vestida em uma camisola de algodão preta que mais parecia uma camiseta de manga comprida masculina, ela desceu as escadas com o cabelo ainda úmido e viu o seu marido jogado de qualquer jeito no sofá e na televisão passava qualquer coisa a respeito dos pinguins.

Loki viu a esposa se jogar no mesmo sofá que ele, na verdade ele estava meio deitado e ela estava quase em cima dele, ele pensou em sentar-se do modo correto, até porque ele vestia somente a calça do pijama e nada mais, porém ela disse:

-Você não precisa me tratar como se eu tivesse aids.

-Eu não te trato como se você tivesse aids- ele disse indignado- Eu apenas ia te dar mais espaço.

-Dormimos em quartos separados – ela disse encarando-o – Mais espaço que isso, só se você for morar em outra casa.

Ele riu sentando-se com as costas apoiada no braço do sofá esticou uma das pernas e outra permaneceu dobrada, ele puxou o corpo da morena para que a mesma pudesse pudesse apoiar as costas em seu peitoral e abraçou, eles não precisavam agir como estranhos

-Não sei o que é pior – ele comentou fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto para encará-lo - O perfume do Stark ou esse cheiro de bala de tutti frutti que seu creme tem.

-Então que dizer que você fica prestando atenção no meu cheiro? - ela perguntou apenas para deixá-lo constrangido – Confesse!

-Eu moro com você – ele disse tentando encerrar o assunto- E esse cheiro da pra ser percebido a quilômetros de distancia.

-Exagerado- ela disse voltando a olhar pra televisão e mudando pra um canal de investigação criminal- Eu não fico reclamando do seu perfume.

Ele riu bagunçando os cabelos dela, e o que a fazia querer fazer o mesmo no dele, e ela tentou inutilmente, estava praticamente deitada sobre ele tentando alcançar os cabelos castanhos mas, não conseguia.

-Acho que alguém esqueceu de crescer.

-Quem você tá chamando de mergulhadora de aquário? - ela perguntou ainda tentando puxar os cabelos dele- Você que cresceu muito.

E foi só ao constatar que os dois botões da camisola da morena estava aberto, e que por isso ele tinha uma visão detalhada dos seios dela, que ele tomou ciência do modo que estavam no sofá, ela estava praticamente deitada sobre o colo dele, e eles estavam quase sem roupas, constatar isso fez com um pequeno rubor cobrisse sua face:

-Melody... senta direito você esta me esmagando.

Quando percebeu o modo como estava ela ficou realmente vermelha e voltou a posição inicial rapidamente, aquilo fora constrangedor, ela podia sentir os dedos dele brincando com seus fios e quase adormeceu, aquilo era bom mas, nunca deixaria de ser algo do momento.

Loki observava a sua esposa quase adormecida, ela era tão bonita então por que não a amava. Ele sabia que era errado se aproximar daquele modo e fazer com que ela tivesse esperança nos dois mas, também não queria fazê-la totalmente infeliz.

Dizer que não sentia-se atraído por sua esposa era mentira mas, não queria deixar as coisas avançarem, pois temia seriamente que a decepção fosse ainda pior, o problema era que ela estava ali, deitada junto com ele no sofá, as pernas brancas totalmente expostas, o peito que subia e descia da respiração, ele ainda era um homem.

-Loki, soninho- ela disse toda manhosa- Me leva pro meu quarto.

-Você tem duas pernas- ele disse rindo tentando se levantar e pegá-la no colo – Como pode ser tão folgada?

-Não seja malvado.

Ele pegou a esposa no colo, do modo que deveria ter feito na noite de nupcias dele e a levou até o quarto dela, ele deixou-a deitada e já estava saindo do quarto, quando ela disse:

-Boa noite, tenha bons sonhos.

Ela virou-se adormeceu quase instantaneamente, ele sentiu-se o pior dos homens, não merecia aquele casamento, não merecia o amor daquela mulher, ela não merecia todo o sofrimento que ele iria provocar devido a suas ações egoístas. Ele voltou pra cama e deitou ao lado da esposa, depositando um pequeno beijo na face dela:

-Boa noite.

Ele abraçou o corpo da esposa e adormeceu ao lado dela, não custava nada deixar que ela sonhasse um pouco, não a amava mas, com o tempo talvez pudesse gostar dela um pouco que fosse, sabia que seu grande amor jamais voltaria então não custava tentar fazer o casamento funcionar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: Efêmero **

Loki acordou mais cedo naquele dia, fazia realmente muito tempo que não dormia com alguém, não que tivesse se mantido sem sexo desde do fim do colegial mas, nunca dormia com as mulheres com quem transava. Ver a morena adormecida ainda dentro do seu abraço causou uma sensação familiar, ele se afastou com cuidado pra não acordá-la foi até o quarto onde dormia tomou um banho rápido vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa vermelha, desceu e preparou um café da manhã aceitável, tudo bem que suco, algumas frutas e pães que já estavam em casa não era exatamente fazer um café.

Melody acordou um pouco intrigada, tivera a sensação de ter um braço na sua cintura durante a noite mas, acordou sozinha e por isso conclui que fora apenas um sonho, rapidamente ela foi até o banheiro tomou um banho rápido, voltou para o quarto e pegou um vestido azul de alcinha bem simples, ela parecia uma menininha, já ia descer para preparar o café quando viu seu marido entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café:

-Já está acordada?

-Eu já ia fazer café- ela disse com um sorriso tímido- Obrigada por trazer até aqui.

-De nada- ele sorriu depositando a bandeja na cama e fazendo sinal para que ela senta-se ao lado dele – Vamos comer.

A morena não pode deixar de estranhar a atitude do marido mas, não quis reclamar afinal era melhor que nada. O café de fato não estava bom mas, ao menos as frutas estavam frescas. Assim que ambos terminaram de comer, ele afastou a bandeja e puxou-a para um abraço, Loki fez com que ela se sentasse em seu colo com um perna de cada lado de frente pra ele e sorriu ao ver como ela ficou ruborizada:

-Eu pensei no que você disse – ele falou encostando a cabeça no colo dela - Não temos motivo para viver como estranhos.

-Eu sei disso. - ela disse beijando o topo da cabeça dele- Você que quis complicar tudo.

-Melody- ele olhou no olhos dela – Eu realmente amo a Encantor mas, eu realmente quero tentar... Eu quero ao menos tentar fazer dar certo.

Ouvir que ele amava outra mulher doía, era algo que feria profundamente mas, ele estava ali pedindo pra tentar, talvez com o tempo ela conseguisse fazer com que ele a amasse tanto quanto amava a loira, ela sorriu ao dizer:

-Não tem problema você não me amar Loki, eu amo o suficiente por nós dois.

Ele nunca teria palavras pra dizer o quão surpreso ficou com aquela declaração, como alguém poderia ser tão generoso ao ponto de amar sem esperar nada em troca? Isso não importava no momento, ele apenas sorriu e depositou um selinho nos lábios dela.

Melody não pode deixar de ficar surpresa ao sentir o corpo sendo jogado, ainda que de um modo calmo, sobre a cama e sentir o peso do corpo do seu marido parcialmente sobre o dela, ela deu uma gargalhada divertida e puxou-o pelo pescoço depositando um selinho delicado nos lábios finos do moreno.

Apressar as coisas não estava nos planos do moreno mas, a sua esposa estava ali totalmente entregue, sorrindo e os lábios carnudos estavam pressionados contra o seu delicadamente, ele simplesmente não resistiu a tentação de aprofundar o beijo, de modo calmo ele beijou suavemente o lábio inferior dela, sugando de leve, ouvindo-a suspirar surpresa e entreabri os lábios.

A língua do moreno era exigente e a forma como os corpos se roçavam fazia com que leves arrepios percorresse o corpo de ambos, o moreno nem saberia dizer quando ficou totalmente sobre o corpo da esposa, pressionando a cintura da mesma com a mão esquerda enquanto que a mão direita percorria a perna esquerda da morena, levantando o tecido do vestido, ele nem ao menos percebeu o quão encostada estava a pélvis dela na dele, o beijo evoluía de um modo intenso, ele sentia uma das mãos dela em sua nuca e outra passeava em sua costas, por baixo do tecido da camisa.

-Ah! Loki...

O suspiro suave da morena o fez acordar pra realidade, estava praticamente arrancando a roupa da esposa, ele se afastou um pouco ofegante e observou a face corada da sua esposa os lábios inchados, o peito que subia. Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la, com a mesma intensidade de antes, ela deixou um novo suspiro escapar ao sentir os lábios do marido sobre a pele sensível do seus pescoço, aquilo era realmente muito bom.

Loki sempre se considerou um homem controlado e não sabia o motivo de esta tendo tanta dificuldade em se afastar da sua esposa, talvez fosse o fato de que já tinha alguns meses que não tinha esse tipo de contato com um mulher, ou o fato de que os lábios da morena eram viciantes. Ele teria continuado naquele doce tortura se a porta do quarto não tivesse sido aberta pela sua mãe:

-Oh me desculpem!

Melody afastou o marido quase o derrubando e tentou arrumar o vestido que estava um pouco fora do lugar, Frigga ria divertida de toda aquela situação eles agiam como dois adolescentes pego pelo pai da moça, Loki apenas ajeitou a camisa e sentou na cama e agradeceu mentalmente pela calça ser larga e não evidenciar sua excitação.

-Não foi nada Frigga.- a morena sorriu um pouco sem graça- Eu tinha esquecido que hoje era o dia de ir ajudar na compra do enxoval da Sif.

-Loki querido eu vou roubar a sua esposa só um pouco.

-Tudo bem mãe.

Assim que as duas mulheres saíram do quarto ele jogou-se na cama e começou a gargalhar, definitivamente ele não conseguia explicar o que estava acontecendo mas tinha certeza que as coisas finalmente estavam se ajeitando.

Aquela fora sem sombra de duvidas a tarde mais constrangedora da vida da morena, ela teve que ouvir a sogra e cunhada fazendo brincadeiras sobre a cena presenciada mais cedo. Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos dias felizes na vida da morena, ela ainda dormia em um quarto separado mas, eles passava algumas noites com ela, trocavam beijos apaixonados e caricias mas, ele sempre dizia que estava cedo pra terem algo mais, ela não ligava.

O tempo passa de pressa quando se esta feliz, ele nem podia acreditar que já ia fazer oito meses que ele estava casado e que estava feliz dentro daquele casamento. Um mês depois que ele casou, houve o casamente do seu irmão mais velho e aquele sim foi um grande evento. Ele jamais esqueceria a cara de desespero do irmão quando a morena entrou em trabalho de parto antes do tempo a cerca de duas semanas, a pequena Lorride veio ao mundo, de pele bronzeada e com os imensos olhos azuis do pai, e os cabelo negros da mãe, era uma criança linda.

Loki sempre trabalhava até tarde mas, nos últimos dias ele estava indo mais cedo pra casa, gostava cada vez mais de ficar com a esposa, já eram quase seis da tarde quando ele deixou o prédio da Asgard Company, e ele nem ao menos viu o carro preto parado do outro lado da rua, e muito menos o sorriso quase sádico que a loira que estava dentro dele, tinha nos lábios.

O moreno chegou em casa e pode ouvir sua esposa cantarolando enquanto preparava o jantar, ele deixou o terno sobre o cabideiro e mala jogada no sofá, dirigiu-se tranquilamente até a cozinha abraçou a esposa por trás, depositando um beijo na face da mesma:

-Não te ouvi entrando.

-Eu queria te assustar.

-Malvado- ela fez um bico no mínimo fofo- O batizado da Lorride será no domingo.

-Meu pai me disse- ele respondeu ainda abraçando a mulher – Aquela criança cresce muito rápido.

-Ela é linda – a morena sorriu um pouco triste – Você acha q um dia nós …

-Ainda não esta na hora mas, no futuro podemos tentar ter uma mini Melody.

Ela virou-se pra ele com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, e ele lhe beijou de um modo terno, e pensou que no futuro não seria tão ruim, aos poucos ele aprendia a apreciar cada vez mais sua esposa, talvez quando completasse um ano, ele pensava seriamente em consumar o casamento, seria perda de tempo não o fazer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: Veneno**

Existem pessoas boas e más, isso é um fato mas, também exitem pessoas que simplesmente não podem ser boas, esse era o caso da jovem Amora Encantor, ela simplesmente não pode ser uma boa pessoa, é algo que já nasceu com ela, a vontade de magoar as pessoas e a vontade de ter o que já é dos outros.

Esse problema começou ainda na infância quando a jovem conheceu os irmãos Aesir, ela devia ter de nove para dez anos, bolsista no colégio SHIELD, eles alunos regulares. Ela queria ter uma família rica mas, não qualquer família, ela queria ter a família Aesir. E foi na adolescência que ela resolver por em pratica o seu plano de ser rica.

Amora Encantor era dona de um corpo escultural, belos olhos verdes, lábios carnudos e longos cabelos loiros, ela não tinha dificuldades em conseguir admiradores, e quando decidiu ficar rica, logo pensou em conquistar Thor Aesir que além de rico era um homem muito atraente, porém antes mesmo que pudesse por seu plano em prática o loiro começou um namoro com Sif, ela não teve escolha, a não ser voltar seus olhos para Loki Aesir.

Loki era tão ingênuo que nem ao menos percebia o quanto ela o manipulava e acreditava cegamente que ela o amava, o plano ia bem até o dia que ela por acaso tombou com Melody Polaris, outra garota rica que não merecia a fortuna que possuía. Naquele dia a morena disse:

-Você é não passa de alpinista social. Namora com o Loki apenas porque ele é rico mas, não o ama de verdade.

-Eu amo o Loki. Você tem inveja.

-Você ama mesmo? E se eu disser que o Loki foi adotado e não tem direito na herança do Aesir?

-Tolice.

A loira fingiu não se importar mas, pesquisou de todas as formas e descobriu que o mesmo era adotado e ficou furiosa por todo o esforço em vão que tinha feito, mesmo sendo arriscado ela aproveitou do dia que Thor e Sif brigaram para se oferecer pro loiro mesmo ainda namorando o moreno, o único problema é que bem na hora a mão do seu namorado chegou e tinha presenciado toda a conversa dela com o loiro, claro que o Thor a tinha rejeitado.

Frigga era uma mãe zelosa e não queria garotas como aquele próximas dos filhos e por esta razão ofereceu dinheiro o suficiente para que a loira iniciasse uma carreira de modelo fora do país, e como era de se esperar a loira não pensou duas vezes e partiu sem nem ao menos se despedir do namorado.

Loki ficou arrasado quando descobriu tudo que tinha acontecido e nunca mais teve outro relacionamento, mesmo depois de tudo amava a loira. Já Encantor teve inúmeros relacionamentos com homens ricos, porém a carreira de modelo é muito frágil e a beleza não é eterna, ela já não fazia tanto sucesso quanto antes, e alguns escândalos recentes a fizeram perder muito contratos e por isso resolveu retornar ao seu país de origem.

Seu plano era simples, procurar pelo antigo namorado fingir-se de arrependida, conseguir um casamento bilionário e pedir o divorcio, tudo daria certo se não fosse o fato de descobrir que o mesmo se casará com Melody Polaris. Durante duas semanas ela seguiu o moreno, ele trabalhava de segunda à sexta, aos finais de semana ficava com a esposa e os familiares, aparentemente o casamento dele era feliz mas, ela tinha certeza que poderia destruir aquela felicidade.

A loira estava usando um micro vestido preto e um salto quinze, linda e deslumbrante ela cruzou o hall de entrada da Asgard Company e disse para a recepcionista que tinha hora marcada com o Loki Aesir, a recepcionista era nova e deixou a loira subir, já era quase seis horas o moreno se preparava pra ir pra casa, quando a loira entrou em seu escritório:

-Quanto tempo Loki.

-En-encantor!

Loki era incapaz de acreditar no que via, o seu grande amor estava ali, diante dele depois de tanto tempo, ele ficou perdido em meio aos pensamentos e nem percebeu que a morena trancava a porta, e se direcionava ao frigobar, pegando a garrafa de conhaque e servindo para os dois. Era assustador o fato de que já tinha pelo menos duas horas que ele estava bebendo ao lado da loira, que agora estava sentada no seu colo, ela sorria pensando em como fora fácil deixá-lo embriagado, o próximo passo seria fazê-lo se recordar do porquê de tê-la amado tanto no passado.

O moreno não estava tão bêbado e sabia que corresponder aos beijos e toques daquela mulher era errado mas, era tão bom, tão fácil e foi simplesmente acontecendo. Ele já estava um pouco excitado queria tê-la como quando eram mais novos mas, ela simplesmente se afastou dizendo:

-Não! É errado! Você é um homem casado eu não posso!

Ela saiu pela porta sem dar nenhuma chance de resposta e ele ficou ali furioso, terminou de beber a garrafa de conhaque e foi andando pra casa, ele chegou sujo e com uma garrafa que comprou no caminho já pela metade, tentou não fazer barulho pois já era tarde mas, acabou deixando a garrafa cair e quebrar, ao tentar pegar os pedaços de vidro cortou a mão, então ele sentou-se no escuro.

Melody não entendia o motivo do marido ainda não ter chegado em casa mas, ao ligar na empresa foi informada que ele estava em reunião. Ela já estava dormindo quando escutou o barulho de algo quebrando na cozinha e por fim o barulho de dor emitido pelo seu marido, desceu cautelosa a escadas, acendeu a luz e viu o marido um pouco sujo, com a mão cortada e visivelmente bêbado:

-Não precisava ter descido.

-Ouvi o barulho- ela disse enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dele com o kit de primeiros socorros – Vamos cuidar disso.

Loki estava somente com a camisa parcialmente aberta e a calça, ele nem sabia onde estavam os sapatos e o paletó, ao olhar pra frente ele pode ver que esposa usava apenas uma camisola de seda transparente, e ele podia ver todo o contorno do corpo dela.

Melody se afastou para guardar o kit de primeiros socorros, estava de costas quando sentiu os braços do marido envolvê-la pela cintura e os lábios frios percorrerem sua nuca e ombros, a pele dela se arrepiou e ele apenas disse:

-Arrepios? Se esta com frio eu posso esquentá-la.

Ele estava visivelmente bêbado mas, por que não? Ela sentiu os lábios dele descendo por seus ombros e seu corpo se virado bruscamente, agora os lábios dele cobriam os dela em um beijo exigente e que não deixava espaço para respirar, as mãos dela deslizavam pelo corpo dele retirando a camisa e jogando-a em um canto qualquer. Os lábios dele encontravam-se em sua orelha beijando e sugando, descendo pelo pescoço, e tudo que ela conseguia fazer era gemer e suspirar o nome dele, ela nem ao menos soube quando ele a sentou sobre o balção.

Loki tinha as pernas da morena em volta de sua cintura e agora ele tinha conseguido finalmente abaixar as alças da camisola deixando os seios fartos a mostra, ele apertou e adorou sentir o mamilo dela enrijecer sobre seu toque, sem parar de beijá-la, ele a pegou no colo e direcionou para sala, deitando-a sobre o tapete para por fim envolver um dos seios com seus lábios, e nada descrevia o prazer de ver as costas da morena arqueado.

Ela estava maravilhada, ele estava beijando seu corpo, e ela aproveitava cada sensação ao máximo, sentia a ereção dele ainda coberta pelo tecido da calça pressionando contra o sua intimidade, e ela não podia deixar de ficar corada ao perceber o quão molhada se encontrava.

Ele sorriu de lado ao terminar de tirar a camisola deixando-a apenas com a calcinha, que já estava úmida, saber que ele era o causador de todas aquelas reações o deixava ainda mais excitado, não podendo mais esperar ele retirou a calça e cueca, e preparou-se para penetrá-la.

Dizer que não estava doendo seria mentira mas, era bom ao mesmo tempo, ela ofegava de prazer, e ele também ofegava, em meio aos gemidos ele disse:

-Encantor... eu te amo.

E aquilo foi como um balde de água fria, todo o desejo foi embora e ficou apenas a sensação de paralisia, enquanto ele estocava em seu interior e gemia o nome da loira inúmeras vezes, ela apenas ficava parada e sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pela face, aquilo era pior coisa que podia ter acontecido.

Em um gemido mais algo ele gozou e saiu de dentro dela, e vestiu a cueca e calça e deitou no sofá, ele tinha apagado novamente. Ainda chorando, ela vestiu a calcinha e camisola, que estava suja de sangue, deu graças por não ter sujado o tapete, em choque ela seguiu para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, chorando até adormecer. Ela sabia que no dia seguinte ele não se lembraria de nada, ele sempre esquecia as coisas após beber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI: Rompimento**

Loki acordou com os primeiros raios do sol, sentiu o corpo um pouco dolorido e constatou que estava no sofá da sala, com a cabeça latejando ele sentou e tentou recordar de como tinha terminando ali. Lembrou-se de esta no escritório e da visita inesperada da Encantor, dos beijos e carícias trocados com a loira, e o fato que ele ignorou totalmente que era um homem casado. Ele teria ficado ainda pior porém lembrou-se que a loira não permitiu que eles transassem.

O moreno viu a camisa que usava jogada no chão da cozinha e lembrou-se de que saiu bêbado e frustrado pela rua, e trocou o paletó e os sapatos caros por uma garrafa de conhaque vagabundo, que o um mendigo tinha, depois ele veio pra casa, se cortou ao tentar pegar os cacos de vidro, Melody apareceu e cuidou do ferimento dele e eles transaram.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se diante da lembrança da noite em que finalmente consumou o seu casamento, ele sentia-se um lixo ainda maior por ter tomado a morena logo após ter estado com a loira, por ter gemido o nome da loira, ele bagunçou os cabeços em um claro sinal de nervoso, o que podia fazer ? Tinha traído sua esposa, praticamente a estuprara e pra variar estava morrendo de vontade de correr atrás da loira, porém a dor de cabeça não permitia que ele o fizesse.

Melody acordou cedo naquele dia, sentia o corpo um pouco dolorido, e ao se olhar no espelho e ver algumas marcas arroxeadas no pescoço teve vontade de chorar novamente mas, se conteve, precisava primeiramente se certificar de algo importante. Ela desceu as escadas e passou pela sala sem fazer barulho, viu que o seu marido ainda dormia, telefonou na Asgard Company e pediu as imagens da sala da vice presidência.

Os olhos marejados da morena eram a evidência clara do sofrimento após descobrir que mesmo tendo feito o seu melhor, bastou que a loira retorna-se para que o moreno esquecesse totalmente que o casamento deles estava indo bem, que eles até tinham planos, ou será que ela tinha planos sozinha? Nunca passou de um contrato, ela sabia disso e se deixou envolver por algo sem nenhum futuro, e foi assim que ela tomou a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

A morena retornou ao quarto apenas para arrumar as malas, não podia continuar naquela situação, ele nunca a amaria e ela estava cansada de ser humilhada. Mesmo tendo quase um ano de casamento ela nunca se deu ao trabalho de trazer todas as suas roupas para casa, talvez porque no fundo sabia que isso terminaria daquele modo, com cuidado ela levou as três grandes malas até o carro, e guardou-as no porta malas, ao retornar encontrou o moreno sentado no sofá, ele parecia inseguro:

-Tem aspirina no armário, devia tomar uma pra evitar a dor de cabeça.

-Melody sobre ontem a noite eu...

-Tudo bem Loki – ela disse dando aquele sorriso triste e conformado, o mesmo sorriso que ela deu quando ele a agrediu – Eu nunca fui se quer uma opção na sua vida, sei disso não sou tão boba quanto aparento.

-Melody, eu posso explicar é que...

-A Encantor voltou e te procurou- ele pareceu surpreso diante da afirmação – Eu pedi a imagem das câmeras da sua sala, você devia ser mais discreto.

Ele não sabia o que dizer o olhar triste e decepcionado da morena era como facas atravessando sua carne, ela sabia de tudo que tinha acontecido e dos motivos que o levaram a transar com ela.

-Melody...

-Olha tá tudo bem, de verdade! Eu sabia desde do começo que ia ser assim, você nunca me iludiu nem nada do tipo – ela abaixou o olhar tentando evitar as lágrima e ao erguer novamente a face ela tinha o sorriso mais doloroso que o moreno já vira – Eu vou embora Loki.

-Como assim?

-Vou embora. Vou sair dessa casa, vou sair da sua vida.- ela suspirou – A verdade é que eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida mas, até o mais forte dos amores começa a morrer se não for cuidado.

-Você não pode simplesmente ir embora! Temos um contrato, às empresas! - ele parecia um pouco desesperado – Você conhece os termos do contrato se antes de um ano você pedir o divorcio...

-Eu perco a Angels Company.- ela completou – Eu sei disso mas, sinceramente eu não me importo Loki, esse é o tipo de coisa que importa pra pessoas como a Encantor e você. Dinheiro e status social não trazem felicidade.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta! Esse é o tipo de coisa q não se pode controlar.- ela suspirou retirando o anel do dedo anelar – Acho isso pertence a Encantor.

Ela deixou a aliança sobre a mesa de centro e foi em direção a porta sem olhar pra trás nenhuma única vez. Loki ficou parado sem saber o que fazer naquele momento, ele finalmente podia ir atrás da mulher que amava, então por que parecia que ele tinha perdido a mulher que amava.

Melody ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer mas, o primeiro passo era retornar a sua antiga casa, a casa que nunca foi e que nunca seria um lar, depois ligar pro Tony e pedir colo. E por se recuperar dessa doença que se chamava Loki.

No dia seguinte o moreno pensou realmente que a mansão dos Aesir viria abaixo, Thor e Sif o olhavam como se ele fosse um monstro. Odin o encarava sério e Frigga nesse momento estava gritando:

-Como você pode fazer algo assim?! Oh! Pobre Melody, trocada por uma vadia.

-Mamãe por favor – ele disse suspirando – É o melhor pra Melody e pra mim.

-Você vai se arrepender disso Loki, eu sei que vai.

Ele não ficou pro almoço naquele dia, e na verdade ele também não queria voltar pra casa, tudo parecia tão triste e solitário depois que a morena partiu, ele ainda não tivera tempo de procurar pela loira, precisava preparar todos os detalhes do divorcio, e a morena não falava com ele diretamente. Por mais que tentasse apressar as coisas os advogados disseram que levaria um mês pra conseguir tudo, ele teria que esperar mas, isso não impedia de ir atrás da loira, e foi o que ele fez assim que deixou a empresa.

Não foi difícil conseguir o endereço da loira, ele iria fazer uma surpresa, saiu no horário do almoço e planejava passar o resto da tarde com a sua amada mas, algo dentro dele não parecia tão contente quando deveria esta. Ele parou o carro na esquina e seguiu caminhando pela calçada, já estava bem próximo quando avistou a loira conversando com um homem:

-E como vai os seus planos para torna-se a senhora Aesir?

-Melhores impossível – ela deu um sorriso – A essa altura aquele idiota já deve ter pedido o divorcio, e logo virá me procurar.

-Você não presta Encantor – o homem disse puxando-a pela cintura – Iludindo um pobre homem rico.

-Querido você é o único que eu amo mas, infelizmente você é pobre – ela disse fazendo beicinho – Por isso irei me casar com idiota do Loki, a única coisa atraente nele é o dinheiro pois todo o resto é intragável.

-E quando você irá procurá-lo?

- É, quando você virá me procurar Encantor? - o moreno parecia furioso – Quando pretende ir procurar o idiota aqui?

-Loki! - Ela parecia realmente assustada – Eu posso explicar querido, não é o que você esta pensando eu...

- De fato – ele disse sério – Você não era nada do que eu estava pensando e eu realmente sou um idiota. Não sei como pude deixar uma mulher como Melody pra ficar com você.

-Querido por favor...

-Não me procure novamente Encantor – ele a olhou com frieza – Você pode da um golpe em outro, esse idiota você não engana mais.

Ele entrou no carro e dirigiu cegamente pra casa, como podia ter sido tão idiota? Como nunca percebeu o tipo de mulher que era Encantor? Como pode fazer tantas escolhas erradas na sua vida, abriu mão de um casamento que tinha tudo pra ser feliz por uma amor infantil e sem futuro, o destino parecia está lhe pregando uma grande peça, ou talvez estivesse apenas recebendo o castigo por ter magoado tanto a morena.


End file.
